


River

by Jessia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Piano, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessia/pseuds/Jessia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve discovers a surprise talent of Tony's. This is relevant to his interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Robert Downey Jr. singing River. Here it is on YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KPITow4_-0
> 
> Thank you! to my (delayed by knitting) beta, HeartoftheJedi.
> 
> I very rarely write in present tense like this fic - it just feels weird to me. It may be due to my academic background and research paper/thesis writing experience. So let me know how well (or not) I did, please. It would be nice to get some feedback on what is basically an experimental form for me. :)

When Steve gets close to the common rooms of the Avengers Tower, he realizes there’s music coming from somewhere in their vicinity. It’s odd because he really should be the only one here, and he’s fairly sure that had someone forgotten to turn off a stereo when they went out that JARVIS would have done so in their stead.

 

Tony was supposed to have a dinner meeting tonight, and Steve just left the other Avengers. He’d gone out to dinner with them, but politely declined when Natasha suggested they all head to the ice rink at Rockefeller Center and go ice-skating. While he can deal with snow and ice when he needs to, it isn’t his idea of fun to subject himself to the cold that is always so close to triggering *those* memories in his down time.

 

He’s made his way past the kitchen and the living room with no indications that the slow notes of piano are originating from them, and the only likely place left is the library with the baby grand. His mouth is open, about to ask JARVIS who’s in the Tower, when an instantly recognizable voice joins the soft melody. Steve freezes in the doorway mesmerized by the sounds and sights before him.

 

Tony Stark is seated at the piano, back to the entryway, playing like an expert and singing a song sad enough to make something in Steve’s chest clench almost painfully. The room is only dimly lit by one of the reading lamps, and both men are reflected in the floor to ceiling windows on the far wall of the room, their forms made translucent enough to see the gentle fall of snow drifting past to land on the New York streets nearly 95 stories below. Steve can see that Tony’s eyes are closed as his hands drift expertly across the keys and his body sways gently with his movements. He’s still wearing his business suit, but the jacket has been discarded over the back of a nearby chair, his tie is undone, hanging loosely around his neck, and the top two buttons of his shirt have been unbuttoned.

 

The Captain America side of his brain tells him he should go. In the two years the Avengers have been living together in the Tower, there’s never been any indication that Tony paid any notice to the piano in the library, let alone knows how to play it. He’s obviously skilled enough to have had plenty of practice over the years, but he’s apparently made the decision to keep this side of him hidden from the others. He should turn around and go to his room before Tony notices his presence, but Steve is inexplicably glued to the spot.

 

Okay, he’s lying to himself there. It isn’t inexplicable. Steve’s been in love with Tony for the better part of a year. It started while Tony was still involved with Pepper. Then Tony was mourning the change in his relationship with Pepper from lovers back to friends. Then Steve had been quietly pining so long that it just seemed logical to continue. He’d thought he’d studied and memorized and catalogued every mood and side to Tony Stark that there was to know in the context of a platonic relationship, but now he can see how wrong he was.

 

The lovesick Steve Rogers side of his brain is completely transfixed by the man still oblivious to his audience. He can see the emotion play across the billionaire’s features in the glass as Tony’s voice continues to pour over him. Steve can’t help comparing it to the whiskey Tony favors: it’s dark and smoky and smooth. And he feels a little drunk from it – something alcohol definitely has no power to do. He watches his hands – calloused and scarred and usually busy with some bit of technology or another – as they nimbly dance across the keys, and he feels his face flush and jeans tighten as he begins thinking of all the places he’d love those hands to touch.

 

The internal battle of whether or not to stay becomes a moot point as the last notes of the song fade and Tony finally opens his eyes. Steve is able to pinpoint the exact moment that the other man registers his presence via the reflected Steve in the window. Tony’s formerly relaxed demeanor vanishes, and he stands suddenly and whirls to face him, the piano bench screeching in the quiet as the motion forces it backward several inches.

 

The blond briefly considers apologizing for the intrusion, but in typical Tony fashion, the genius is talking a mile a minute trying to distract from how uncomfortable he obviously is with the whole situation. “Steve! I thought you were out with the rest of the team doing the whole dinner and bonding thing…”

 

“Had dinner,” he explains softly. “It was Natasha’s turn to pick the activity. Ice-skating.” That’s all he needs to say, Tony’s wince conveying that he understands completely why their fearless leader bailed on the rest of the team outing.

 

“I didn’t know you played,” Steve ventures, bringing the conversation back to the present situation. He walks a few paces into the room, surprised when Tony backs away, step for step, until he’s next to the windows, back still to the flakes of white beyond. Steve continues until he’s standing less than two feet in front of the smaller man, and Tony doesn’t meet his eyes, looking somewhere over the blond’s shoulder.

 

“Eh, I just mess around a bit. M’not very good at it…” he mutters in a very un-Tony-like display of modesty.

 

Steve brings one large hand up to rest on the brunet’s shoulder, finally causing him to meet his eyes. “Tony, that was beautiful,” he says with as much earnestness he can. He’s pretty shocked when Tony actually blushes – something he doubts anyone has seen since before the man hit his teens – and breaks eye contact again to look somewhere in the vicinity of the Captain’s chest.

 

How adorable Tony looks in this moment is too much for Steve to handle, and against his better judgment – against months of talking himself out of doing something to ruin their friendship, ruin the team – he slides his hand from its place on the shorter man’s shoulder up the side of his neck and uses his thumb under the goatee-covered chin to raise his down-turned face. He has a brief second to note the questioning look in chocolate brown eyes before his lips descend, and then there’s no going back.

 

For a few long moments it seems Tony’s too stunned to move. When both hands finally come up to Steve’s chest, he’s sure he’s about to be pushed away and resigns himself to figuring out how to fix the mess he’s just made. He’s about to pull back and apologize, when Tony grabs two handfuls of his shirt and hauls him in closer, a low moan escaping that goes straight to Steve’s cock. His brain goes a little fuzzy as Tony’s tongue licks its way into his mouth, and he doesn’t realize he’s moved them until he has the billionaire pinned to the window, the cold of the glass at his back and the heat of a super soldier at his front.

 

Tony draws away from the kiss noticing with pride the faint trace of pink around Steve’s mouth where his beard has scraped at the skin and that Steve’s eyes are dilated so much they’re mostly black with only a slight ring of sky blue left. They’re both panting and hard as steel after only just a kiss. The former playboy flashes a wicked grin that’s returned by a more lopsided one from the soldier and attacks the other man’s shirt, quickly defeating the buttons and divesting him of it to expose a beautiful expanse of muscular chest and abs.

 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he murmurs before leaning down to trace his tongue over a pink nipple. The hand that has been working on the buttons of Tony’s dress shirt spasms convulsively and ends up ripping the rest of the shirt open as the other clutches in short dark hair. Tony doesn’t even mourn the destruction of the shirt, chuckling before blowing a light stream of breath over the wet nub and delighting in the full-body shudder that results. After a few more licks, he makes his way to the other nipple, suckling this one some and sliding his hands down to get two firm handfuls of Steve’s ass, just in case the big man’s knees buckle, because Tony’s considerate like that.

 

The hand in Tony’s hair has been massaging his scalp in a quite delightful way, but now the grip becomes a little tighter as Steve uses the leverage to drag Tony back up to his mouth, and it feels like the super soldier is trying to devour him. He feels pretty inclined to let him as the blond presses him further against the glass at his back and grinds their erections together. When Tony’s hands move up to clutch at Steve’s broad shoulders, Steve takes the initiative to lift the smaller man, and Tony wraps his legs around his hips without prompting. It slides them together in just the perfect way, and they’re both a little surprised when Steve growls as they part for air again.

 

Warm brown eyes are looking at him, he can feel where the firm edge of the arc reactor presses against his chest, and in that moment Steve realizes that he never stood a chance at fighting the way he feels for the amazing, brilliant, aggravating man in his arms. “I love you,” he confesses, hoping he’s not about to have Tony bolt on him.

 

Tony’s face softens in a way Steve’s never seen before, and he drops a quick kiss on the blond’s lips before resting their foreheads together. “Oh, Steve,” he sighs, and Steve just knows this is it – Tony’s about to try to let him down gently – and his stomach feels like he just swallowed a large ball of lead. Then Tony is stroking a hand through his short blond locks with a wry twist of a smile to his lips. “You have terrible taste.” A soft press of lips, almost chaste. “I love you, too. Now, take me to bed.”

 

The smile that breaks across Steve’s face is almost blinding, like looking into the sun, and Tony can’t help but chuckle at the relief plainly visible on his face. Steve takes them to his own room – still carrying the billionaire, because hey, serum, so why not? – since

it’s closer than Tony’s. He has JARVIS dim the lighting as he lays the brunet down on his dark blue sheets; the reactor’s blue light is almost enough to see by on it’s own, but he doesn’t want to overlook any of the little details he’s about to uncover.

 

He rids Tony of his dress shoes and socks at the same time as he toes off his own plain brown ones, then crawls onto the bed and sets to work. Tony sits up briefly so Steve can rid him of the ruined shirt, then lays back and lets him unbuckle his designer belt and open the fly of his suit pants. He even helpfully lifts his hips when the soldier strips both his pants and boxer briefs off in one smooth motion.

 

Despite the ridiculous amount of experience the billionaire has in the bedroom, his breathing momentarily stops when Steve moves back up his body. He’s never seen the usually wholesome and innocent-seeming man look more like sex incarnate. He practically stalks his way toward Tony on all fours like a giant, seductive jungle cat. Steve gives him a quick, hard kiss that leaves him dizzy and longing for more before a large hand turns his head aside to trace the whorls of his left ear. When Tony tries snaking his hands down to reach his hips, the fly of his jeans – anything, really – the larger man is lightning quick to snag both wrists and hold them firmly against the pillows above his head.

 

“Not now,” he purrs (really, what is with Tony’s brain and the cat analogy?), “I’m exploring.” He punctuates the whispered statement with a sharp nip to the earlobe before a soothing tongue traces over the hurt. Tony whimpers.

 

Steve works his way down Tony’s neck and throat, skimming the edge of his carefully sculpted facial hair, pausing here and there to suck a mark into the tanned skin that will likely be a spectacular shade of purple come morning. He’s moaning almost constantly by the time the blond reaches the arc reactor, and when he feels that tongue mapping out the scar tissue all the way around the metal casing before dropping a kiss at the center of the blue light, he can’t hold back a groan that Steve can feel vibrate through both their chests.

 

He goes further still, finally releasing Tony’s wrists as he kisses and licks his way across the flat plane of his stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel and grinning at the brief giggle it causes. Tony literally arches off the bed with a shout of “Christ, Steve!” when Steve takes the full length of his cock into his mouth without warning. The super soldier has never done this before – or had it done to him for that matter – but it was Tony himself who’d taught him how to use the internet to search for information that interested him.

 

He’s glad to hear that the lessons seem to have paid off, if the hisses and labored breathing are any indication. He slides up and down the shaft, tracing random patterns on the sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue, and hollowing his cheeks with suction. Tony’s hands have crept their way down to tangle in his silky soft hair, but since they aren’t hindering his movements, he doesn’t really mind – he might love it, in fact. The “educational” websites he visited were for the most part pretty adamant about keeping teeth out of the equation, but given Tony’s earlier reaction to the nip on his ear, Steve decides a calculated risk is in order. He takes Tony’s dick all the way down, until his nose is pressed against the nest of dark hair, and swallows around the head at the back of his throat. Then he pulls almost all the way off while skimming his teeth lightly along the shaft before sliding back down and humming in satisfaction.

 

The reaction is instantaneous. Both hands are clutching in his hair, trying to pull him back. “Fuck! Stop!” Before Steve can ask what he did wrong, Tony lets out a string of curses then explains. “Too close. Was gonna come, and you aren’t even naked yet,” he all but grouses.

 

Steve grins and rises to stand next to the bed. “How ‘bout I fix that for you?” he teases as he peels his jeans and briefs off. Tony can only stare dumbly for a moment at the example of human perfection in front of him, but when the soldier gets back on the bed, he quickly hauls himself to his knees and maneuvers the larger man into a sprawl against the pillows.

 

There’s a wicked gleam in the genius’ eyes as he straddles Steve’s hips and leans in for a thorough and filthy kiss. “Okay, big guy, you had your fun ‘exploring’,” Steve can hear the air quotes, “Now I want to know what you want. I’ll do anything you ask of me, Steve…”

 

Even after where his own mouth just was, Steve still almost blushes and stammers that he can’t, but then his mind flashes back to Tony at the piano and some of the thoughts he had about Tony’s hands, and his mind is made up as his eyes darken. Reaching into the drawer of his nightstand, he retrieves a small bottle and presses it into one of the billionaire’s palms. “Your hands,” he begins, even managing to maintain eye contact. “I want your hands. And you.” And this is where he has to look away, “Inside me.”

 

He’s rewarded with a long, slow, sloppy kiss and the full press of Tony’s naked body against his own. It leaves him a bit dazed, so the next thing he knows, Tony is settling between his spread thighs, one hand glistening with lube. “You done this before?”

 

There’s no judgment in the question, just an honest attempt to know what experience level Tony’s dealing with. “Yes. On my own,” he confesses, and this time Steve can’t stop the blush from spreading.

 

He can tell Tony is valiantly fighting the urge to grin at his embarrassment, but he loses the fight miserably and just gives in to the amusement. “You are just adorable,” he says and is repaid with a knee thumping against his arm. Tony doesn’t say anything else about it, but the smug grin stays in place.

 

Thankfully Steve soon has other things to occupy his mind when Tony’s right hand reaches down to let one finger ghost lightly over his hole. There’s no press inward yet, just gentle contact spreading slickness and getting him used to the new experience of someone else’s touch in such an intimate place. Tony continues the maddeningly soft stroke until the blond begins to squirm in frustration, then he eases a single digit past the ring of muscle into his tight heat. Steve hums in approval, so the billionaire begins an easy slide out and back in.

 

It’s similar to when he’s done this with his own hands, but also completely different. Steve can’t really explain it. But then Tony is easing a second finger in along with the first, and it doesn’t matter anymore. Steve’s breathing picks up now, and the brunet strokes his left hand up and down the other mans thigh as his right hand works inside him. Tony curls his fingers slightly, and the blond jolts with a gasp when he finds his prostate.

 

He continues to massage the sensitive spot until Steve is begging for more, and then he works in a third finger. The going is slower, but the slight trembling of the super soldier’s limbs is worth it as he maintains a steady stroke in and out. This time when he rubs over the nub of Steve’s prostate, the man’s hips come off the bed, and it seems he’s done waiting on the brunet. “Come on, Tony. Need you. Now…” he all but whines. And Captain America never whines.

 

“Okay,” he acquiesces. He presses a tender kiss to Steve’s inner thigh as he slides his fingers free then grabs the bottle of lube once more to slick up his aching cock. Tony lines himself up, and pauses looking at the man below him with raised brows asking permission. Steve just rolls his eyes, and before Tony can do anything else, strong legs are wrapped around his waist, and a pair of crossed ankles pulls him forward until his cock is fully buried in tight, hot super soldier. “Holy fuck, Steve! Warn a guy!” the genius exclaims, fighting to keep himself under control.

 

“You were taking too long. Ohhh!” He sounds authoritative right up until Tony’s first slide out and thrust back in. As the billionaire starts up a slow but steady rhythm, all Steve can do at first is hold on and moan in appreciation. Soon he’s moving, too, arching up to meet Tony’s thrusts.

 

Their pace steadily increases, and Tony gets a little thrill to his ego with every pant and gasp and groan he manages to wring out of the other man. Steve reaches a hand up to the back of Tony’s neck to pull him down into a messy kiss, and the change in angle is so perfect that Tony is ready to declare him the genius here. He moans low in his throat, increases his thrusts, and then he’s talking and can’t seem to stop. “God, Steve, you’re fucking perfect. So beautiful… Wish I could keep fucking you forever.” He adjusts his hips just slightly, and then he can tell from the look on Steve’s face that he’s managing to hit his prostate on most thrusts.

 

Steve’s cock is leaking precum in a steady stream where it’s trapped in the friction between their bellies. Like the rest of Steve, it is huge, and Tony is eagerly looking forward to when he gets to experience it first hand. “Damn, you feel so good. Next time I’m gonna ride you. See how long that super soldier stamina holds out. Bet your dick’ll feel like you’re splitting me in half.”

 

His movements have become much more erratic now, but he’s determined that he’s going to wait for the other man. “C’mon, Steve. Come for me. I wanna see you…”

 

A few more pounding thrusts, and the soldier gasps, his hole clenching around Tony and wetness spreading between them as he comes. “Fuck!”

 

Even Steve looks shocked at the curse coming out of his mouth, but that and the spasms of his hole as he rides out his climax are what drive Tony over the edge, and he spills deep inside his lover. The brunet gives a fleeting thought to pulling out and moving so he doesn’t collapse on top of the soldier, but Steve seems to sense his intentions and drags him down to his chest before he can.

 

Tony allows himself to be cuddled and merely presses fleeting kisses to the underside of Steve’s jaw when he winds up with his head nestled in the curve of the larger man’s neck. When he eventually softens enough to slip out of Steve’s body, Tony rises on wobbly legs to head to the en suite bathroom for a washcloth to clean them both off with. He wipes them both down thoroughly, discards the cloth, and then climbs back into the bed, pulling the blankets up over them from their previous place at the foot of the bed.

 

JARVIS turns out the light, so that they’re left bathed in the soft light of the reactor. They’re both on their left sides, Steve curling his larger frame around Tony from behind. When his arm comes around to rest his palm on the arc reactor, Tony lifts his hand to his lips and brushes a soft kiss to the knuckles before entwining their fingers and resting both of their hands back over the blue glow. “Love you,” he says quietly.

 

He can feel Steve’s smile when he presses a tender kiss to the nape of Tony’s neck, and he can hear it in his answering, “Love you, too.”

 

Neither man has felt this happy in a long time, and it doesn’t take either much time to drift off into a pleasant night’s sleep.


End file.
